Kurt the Toy
by RandomGirlWithStories
Summary: Kurt is caught doing something naughty after school and is forced into a position he didn't expect. VERY smutty. Gangbang, mainly Puck/Kurt but also other guys/Kurt.Slight noncon. Don't read if you're not looking for pure smut!


I don't own glee or any of these characters, I just borrow them to write things that they can't put on television.

Wow, okay, I was overwhelmed with the love you guys seemed to have for my last story. And I appreciate all the reviews and everything so much. You all wanted more, so here's some more. I hope you enjoy it as much as you liked the last one!

This is mainly Puck/Kurt….but, it's also a gangbang…so obviously there's some more, a bit of Sam/Kurt, Karofsky/Kurt (not something I'm a fan of, but I needed more characters….) and 3 no-name jocks/Kurt (I could have been more creative with their names, but, nope. Hopefully you like this as much as the last!

* * *

><p>It started after school one day, when most of the students had already gone home, but Kurt didn't feel like being around anyone yet….so he chose to hang around for a while. He went to the computer lab and checked his blog, his facebook, average things online, and then he had an idea.<p>

He looked around...no one was in the lab, and he hadn't heard anyone in the halls yet. And any security cameras that existed at their school weren't actually hooked up, he was positive.

So it would be safe….it would be okay, right? Just to…..watch some porn? The thought of being caught was horrifying, but he found that his cock stirred in excitement at the idea as well, so he decided to let all caution go as he typed in his favorite porn site.

He put in a set of earbuds so the moans and sounds of skin-on-skin wouldn't be echoing through the halls if someone was around, and started the video.

It was a gangbang video, and it was hot.

Kurt had no interest in admitting it to anyone, but kinky things like this really turned him on, and he was squirming in his seat, aching to touch himself as the submissive on screen had finished preparing himself. And now one of the guys as shoving his cock into his ass. The submissive barely got to let out a scream when another cock was shoved in his mouth to shut him up. Another guy went to suck the submissive's cock…and even more guys were watching and wanking in the background, clearly ready to step in and take a place to fill him up next.

Kurt could barely hold in a moan, rubbing himself lightly through his tight jeans and wondering how bad it would be to take out his cock and start wanking himself.

Unfortunately for Kurt, he had chosen the best seat for his activity, as his computer screen was facing the door, and he was not.

And football practice had just ended, and some of the team had cut through the school to get things before leaving.

And as a group of them walked by the lab, well, Puck noticed Kurt sitting there and got a glimpse of what was going on. He motioned the other players to the door where they all stood and watched.

And then Kurt had to let out his first, desperate moan.

Puck grinned, put a finger to his mouth to tell the other's to be quiet, and walked into the room, looking over Kurt's shoulder.

He couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly at the sight on the screen, he would have never expected Kurt to be into such kinky shit….and he was not letting him go without getting a piece of it.

He yanked a headphone out of Kurt's ear, at the same time covering his mouth as he started to let out a shout.

"So, Princess….does this mean you're actually a dirty little slut aching to be full of cock like this little bitch?" Puck purred into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's eyes were wide, and he was shaking slightly, yet couldn't seem to stop a soft moan and a little whimper from slipping from his mouth.

Puck let his hand slip down along Kurt's shaking torso, and gently gripped his package, "This is still feeling nice and hard, huh?" he asked, squeezing once. He leaned down and nibbled at Kurt's ear, licking along the shell before speaking once more, "Why don't you come play with me and some of my friends…you can practice being a good little boy like this slut, maybe you'll have a video of your own some day…." He said.

Kurt was still shaking a little, and while part of him wanted to agree...wanted to know what it was truly like to be in that position, he shook his head., "N-No thanks…." He squeaked.

"Huh, really? And we were going to keep this a secret for you….oh well, I guess we'll just have to spread this around, hopefully no one forces you into anything once they hear how much you like the thought of being a whore…." He said, turning to leave.

"P-Puck! Please, no!" he squeaked, jumping up and grabbing the arm of the other boy.

Puck looked back at him, "Please what?" he asked.

"Please, please don't tell anyone else about this….please make everyone be quiet…." He begged, looking nervously over at the other's looming by the door.

"Sorry, Princes….we can only do that if we have a good little slut to play with today. Unless…are you going to be a good boy and behave?" he asked.

Kurt stood there, stunned, watching Puck's unwavering , serious face in shock. Was he really serious? He was going to make him do this? Though, he supposed that he kind of did want it…even though he hadn't imagined it happening like this.

As Puck still seemed completely serious, yet looking as though he was about to leave again, Kurt realized he had to do it. If not, well, this wasn't really rape….but if word got out to some of the rougher jocks, he would be in for a rude awakening, he was sure of it. So, decision made, his cheeks became quite a dark shade of red as her nervously lowered himself to his knees at Puck's feet, looking to the ground. "Y-Yes, Master."

Puck grinned his wicked grin, "Awesome."

He went and conversed with his interested team mates, including Dave Karofsky, Sam Evans, and three other guys whose names Kurt was unfamiliar.

The guys seemed satisfied with something and Puck and two of the unnamed boys came back to him, grabbing him in various places and leading him away, it seemed to wherever the rest of the team had disappeared to. They arrived in an average, empty classroom, though it seems that the other guys had rearranged it for them. Now the desks were moved around, most of them in a circle around the room, the teacher's desk in the center of them all. They led Kurt to the middle of the room before the final player hurried into the room, panting slightly and announcing, "I got the stuff!" before turning and locking the door behind him.

Puck had grabbed a desk chair and sat down, towards the middle of the circle while the other guys took seats on top of desks around them. It seemed that Puck had declared himself leader of the group, and no one seemed willing to fight that.

"Now, my little slut…." Puck finally spoke, getting Kurt's nervous attention. Puck reached down and undid his pants, letting his semi-hard cock spring free, "Why don't you get on your knees and come please your Master while I explain our little arrangement…." He said.

Kurt looked very uncertain, but it didn't look like there was any way he would be escaping this room any time soon, so he nervously got to his knees at Puck's feet and looked at his cock. He looked uncertain for a moment longer, but then leaned forward and took Puck's cock into his mouth, licking the tip a bit before taking it in further and sucking.

Puck moaned, "Have you been trained to do this? Shit, we've got ourselves a good little cockwhore here…" he said, enjoying himself for a few more moments before talking. "Alright, Kurt. I found you, so I'm your master, and you're my toy today," He declared. "However, since I had plans to hang out with my friends this afternoon, I'm going to be nice and share you with them so you will get to please not only me, but also the guys watching you suck my cock." He continued.

Kurt's nervous eyes looked up at him, though he didn't respond as his mouth was obviously rather occupied at the moment.

After a few more moments of enjoying Kurt's mouth, Puck grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, "That's enough, let's move on to the main event so everyone can have some fun…." He said, grinning around to his friends.

"P-Puck….I….I'm not sure about this anymore, I don't think this is a good idea…" Kurt said, eyeing the door and thinking that he might want to leave.

"For one thing, it's "Master," I'll let you off this time, but don't make that mistake again, slut," Puck warned, "For another, sorry sweetheart, but you've got us all too excited to leave now…who're we gonna fuck other than you? Certainly not each other. Don't worry, I know you'll love it soon enough, slut…" he said, starting to remove Kurt's shirt and waving over one of the nameless guys as he finished, who handed him a pair of handcuffs he had grabbed from his car, (he had stolen a pair from his father who was a cop.) Puck put Kurt's hands behind his back, snapping the cuffs on him, listening to Kurt whimper.

"Don't worry….they won't stay on, I'm sure you'll be begging for it in no time and then we won't need them anymore," Puck promised, though by the look at Kurt's slightly horrified face, he wasn't feeling very reassured.

Puck and the other boy hoisted Kurt up and bent him over the teacher's desk. Dave unzipped his pants and got up on the desk, positioning his cock in front of Kurt's mouth, while Puck undid his jeans. Kurt didn't immediately open his mouth for the football player, instead whimpering and wondering why he had agreed to this.

Puck slapped his ass, "Suck his cock like you did mine, I know you liked it, you little cockwhore." With another slap to his ass, Kurt reluctantly opened his mouth, and Dave grabbed the back of his head, thrusting his cock deep into his mouth, quickly learning of Kurt's lack of gag reflex, which he enjoyed as he hungrily abused Kurt's mouth, thrusting in and out and ignoring his slightly unhappy wounds.

As Dave did that, Puck took care of removing Kurt's pants, following by having one of the guys come over and prepare his ass with his fingers and lube, one finger at a time.

Kurt wouldn't want to admit it, but the fingers were feeling rather amazing, and he found himself letting out the occasional moan and pushing back into the touch. "That's a good slut…." Puck murmured, he seemed to be the only one taking it upon himself to talk to Kurt.

Once Kurt was prepared, Puck pushed the guy to the side and covered his cock in lube, taking his place behind Kurt again. By then, Karofsky had released into Kurt's mouth, actually giving him a command to swallow it before he got off the desk, quickly replaced by an eager no-name.

Puck slapped Kurt's ass as the smaller boy had gone to take no-name's cock in his mouth to make him stop, "I'm glad to see how eager you're becoming for us, slut…..but before you continue…I'd like to hear you beg for me to fuck your sweet little ass." He ordered, the head of his cock resting at Kurt's pucker.

Kurt whimpered uncertainly, but then Puck reached around and grabbed his cock, wanking him for a moment before stopping, "Be a good boy and beg for Master's cock and I'll remove the handcuffs and have Sam come suck yours when I'm done…." Puck told him, hearing a groan in response.

"P-Please, Master…" he started hesitantly, "Please, fuck me…fill me up with your cock, I need it, pound into me…" he begged.

Puck, deciding that it was decent enough for someone who wasn't quite into it yet, motioned for no-name to shove his cock down Kurt's throat, and then he slammed himself into the boy's tight ass, hearing Kurt try to let out a bit of a scream around the cock filling his mouth.

Puck started slow, not wanting to treat Kurt too poorly, but once Kurt swallowed another load of come and had his mouth free for a few moments, he actually started begging. He had realized as he was filled at both ends, that it was hot, and he was feeling hornier and more pleasured than ever (even if he hadn't gotten to come yet,) and he begged.

"Harder, faster…please Master….please, I need it…" he whimpered, and as Sam took his place at Kurt's mouth, Puck grabbed his hips and started pounding into him, loving the constant moans and screams as Kurt sucked Sam's cock.

Puck was starting to think that this was one of the greatest things he had ever done with his time, and he was wondering if he might even be lucky enough to get Kurt to do this again, even if it was just with him alone. He could tell that Kurt was a naughty little submissive, he couldn't help the fact that he loved his tight ass and wanted to play with him some more.

Puck continued to ram into Kurt's abused hole, hitting his prostate repeatedly and listening to his muffled screams before he finally released hard inside of him, rocking back and forth a bit as he released his seed before removing his cock, Sam doing the same as Kurt swallowed his third load of the afternoon.

Puck and Sam both pulled out, and Kurt actually whimpered at the loss. "I see my little cock whore is realizing I was right about what a slut he was…I think it will be fine to let you out of the cuffs now, cause you're still gonna beg for it, aren't you?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded desperately and Puck got the key and unlocked the hand cuffs.

"Onto the floor, my slut, Sammy's gonna suck you, and I think you've got a nice line of cocks waiting to fill you up so my come stops leaking out of your hole, would you like that?" he asked, watching as his seed started to run down Kurt's leg. Kurt nodded eagerly once more.

Sam moved to wrap his large mouth around Kurt's cock, Dave moved to take the spot at his ass, and another moves to fill up his mouth. They all seemed to work out a rhythm of pounding into the now completely willing, slutty Kurt, while the other guys gathered around him and jerked off, occasionally letting a load go on his body.

The guys continuously rotated, making sure that everyone got a chance with both holes, and most of the guys even sucked Kurt off so he'd keep wanting more.

Kurt had never before felt so hot, so dirty, so needy, so completely full. It was so terribly wrong, but yet he didn't want it to end. He was being used like a toy, guys pounding into his ass to no end, abusing his little hole and his throat (he wasn't sure if he would be taking part in singing in glee club the next day,) yet he knew that he would be wanking to these memories for a long, long time….and might not even be opposed to doing this some other time.

They all fucked him until they could fuck no more, moans and sounds of skin-on-skin ringing through the empty classroom, and when they were all spent, Puck fucked him one final time.

"Tell me what a slut you are, what a dirty little boy you've been for us today." Puck demanded as he slammed into his hole again.

"I'm such a filthy slut, Master…" Kurt whimpered as Puck pounded against his prostate, "I love being filled by cock over and over again, I love drinking come, I want nothing more than to be filled with your cock and come and be used as a toy for your pleasure...I'm just a needy little cockwhore…."

Kurt whimpered as Puck grabbed his cock again and started to wank him, all the other guys watching them as they both finished, Kurt with a yell and Puck with a grunt.

Puck removed himself from Kurt, listening to him whimper before he practically collapsed to the ground. All of the guys but Puck dressed themselves and left the room without a look back.

Puck, however, got down by Kurt's side, petting his hair. "You alright?" he asked, surprisingly kissing his forehead.

Kurt looked up to him with sleepy eyes and red cheeks, but nodded sheepishly.

Puck helped him up, giving him a towel that the handcuff-football player had brought, helping him clean off a bit, then giving him another towel to wrap around himself and a pile of his clothes.

"Come on, let's get you to the locker room to get you clean off." Puck said, but Kurt looked uncertain, "Why're you being so nice?" he asked.

"Because, I had to be a bit of an ass to have the best afternoon of my life….but you're pretty hot, and I wouldn't mind spending some time with you later if you're free." Puck said.

Kurt's cheeks flushed a bit more, "I don't know…" he said sheepishly.

"Oh, you're gonna make me woo you? Fine, I can do that, but first let's get you clean…next time we have sex you should just be covered in my come." He said. Kurt lightly hit his arm, but couldn't help but think that he might enjoy being wooed by Noah Puckerman, as well as enjoy "next time," whenever that was.

* * *

><p>Was that swell? Did you enjoy it? Please review! IF YOU WANT MORE: Give me ideas of things you'd especially like to see written by me so I know what you'd like to read!<p> 


End file.
